


Sweet Are These Moments

by Rocketman23



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Petra makes a brief appearance in one of em, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: exploring romantic intereactions between Alondra and Lukas





	Sweet Are These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful Oc that is Alondra does not belong to me but in fact to the equally wonderful @dreamaredoodle on tumblr (go check her out if ya haven't, her art is so cute!")  
> I'll be honest, this fic took me a little longer to write out than it should've done (tried out a couple different writing styles!) but im glad with the turnout! Romance fiction is definitely not my strong suit but i hope i did Alondra justice in this one hah.  
> Anyways! without further ado, please enjoy!

Guide me through the dark  
It was dark, the veiled gloom of the caves entrance a haunting sight. Ragged vines of emerald green slithered down it’s edges, masquerading as juvenile serpents, morning dew glittering like sun soaked scales. The only bright and living thing that dared get close to this somewhat infamous cave. The villagers had all been very insistent on the duo taking utmost care, offering many wares to aid their fool’s quest (at a steep price of course). Even with the additional items, Alondra can’t help but feel somewhat anxious at the task before her, the jagged maw sighing out the occasional foul smelling breath, the dying whispers of adventurers that stepped before them seeping like ice into her skin. 

Luckily, Lukas notices Alondra’s distress, brows momentarily pinched in concern as her shoulders hunch inwards at the squeal of a bat, small hands clenched tightly at her sides. Yet her face only betrays the slightest of hesitation, stories of horror told by the villagers flashing behind a determined gaze. Slowly, he reaches his hand to hers, Alondra jumping slightly from the unbidden contact, her eyes lit with surprise as he wraps his hand around hers, flashing a confident smile that hides his own doubts. 

“Don’t let go, ok?” 

Alondra manages a soft “Ok” before Lukas is pulling her forwards, the cave seeming less frightening as he squeezes her hand in reassurance.

 

Music to my ears  
It was a favourite sound of his, one that never failed to lift his spirits. Heart fluttering and motion stopping, it rang clear in his ears like a rain drop hitting water, it’s merriment rippling out in opalescent waves. Easy enough for waves to wash over him with it’s wondrous sound. Vaguely, when he had gathered enough of his own wits to form a coherent thought, the sound of birdsong was the first analogy that popped into his mind, tender and sweet, just like her.

And what had elicited such mirth? Well, he didn’t know. He inwardly curses himself for not knowing and for missing an opportunity to learn something more of her person. Especially what made her so happy. Her eyes like molten pools of chocolate. Her smile inviting and warm. And gods, how she caught his gaze for just a second and beamed at him, chest rising and falling with her joy, Lukas feeling dizzy moments later.

Lukas loved watching Alondra laugh. 

 

You’re hopeless  
Things could be worse, Alondra thinks, eyes squeezed shut as a flash of white pain washes over her, a worried query from below her briefly acknowledged as she nods her head. Hands clenched tightly onto a fallen tree she chose (or rather collapsed onto) as her perch, the wet, cracked bark biting into her skin. Things could be worse, she thinks, as Lukas tightens a makeshift splint around her ankle, hands shaking as he mumbles apology after apology. She tries not to wince too, when Lukas asks her to stand and walk a little ways, the low hum of insects not unlike the headache now assailing her. 

Of course she falls, hands slipping off the felled tree from both pain and exertion. Lukas manages to catch her, the two landing heavily in the water logged mud, his arms wrapped protectively around her head and waist as she clutches feebly at his shirt, hissing as her ankle sears with pain. Lukas calls her stubborn when she insists she’s fine and she can’t really argue with that fact, though she tries to anyway. Any and all retorts fall short as Lukas picks her up, the hapless blonde coolly stating that “I’ll carry you home”, eyes squarely meeting hers as he gives a sheepish smile.

This could be worse, Alondra thinks, head resting heavily on Lukas’ shoulder as she strives to fight back a blush, vision blurring as she falls asleep in the safety of his arms. 

 

A beauty in battle  
There were so many, each voicing a shrill battle cry, the noise a grating crescendo that buzzed wildly in every direction. Webs and rotten flesh littering the ground, a sincere temptation to pick up the items overridden by the will to survive. A shout to the left, iron sword flashing in the summer heat as Petra holds her quarry, a sharp finger point to indicate yet another threat. Lukas spins, sword making a clumsy downward arc as a zombie issues a final groan. Deep, stuttering breaths fill his lungs as a quick survey of his surroundings proclaim him safe for the moment, mobs seeming to head in one direction. 

Alondra!

It catches him off guard, the roar of fury that rips from her throat, vibrant insults falling from her tongue as, for some reason, Lukas stares mesmerised. She looks ethereal, he thinks, eyes locked on her battle dance, figure seeming haloed from the suns gentle rays. He should probably go help her, sword tip dropping to the ground, as something other than sweat trickles down his spine. Heartbeat still thundering away even though he’s stopped fighting. 

It feels like hours but it happens in minutes, Alondra finishing the last of the mobs, as she spots Lukas, smile brightening as she strides over to him. Face flushed she asks if he’s ok, tone breathless and full of relief, making his heart flutter and oh dear gods above he hopes he can play it cool. He manages a suave “I’m fine, those mobs were pretty easy to handle” flexing his shoulders and even giving a quick appraisal of Alondra’s fighting skills. 

The surprised “Oh, you think so?” and consequent blush has his heart soaring, though his cool guy attitude doesn’t last long. Petra, wiping her sword clean and eyeing the two with a Cheshire cats grin, faking an annoyed “ He was ogling you the whole time Alondra” as she saunters past the couple. Petra cant help the smile that threatens to overtake her as she looks back, Alondra’s face a deep scarlet as she glares slight at Lukas, who stutters out an explanation, hands flailing a little and eyes unable to meet Alondra’s. Petra snorts lightly when Lukas catches her gaze and stomps after her, Alondra trailing behind, hands hiding an embarrassed and giddy smile. 

 

A soft touch  
As it transpires, farming has the odd habit of getting you incredibly dirty. Be it tilling land or touching a hoe, you can be sure that some manner of dirt will find it’s way onto your body. At least, that’s what Alondra thinks, her shoes and trousers liberally covered in mud. Who knew potatoes could be so stubborn to pull out? Mud spraying everywhere as a final tug had both Alondra and potato alike sprawling to the ground. Farming was a rewarding job but relaxing could not be used in the same sentence.

Thankfully Lukas had decided to stop by, rushing over to help Alondra up, a small chuckle sounding at her muddied and pouting self. 

“You missed a bit” Lukas points out, unconsciously swiping his thumb over Alondra’s cheek, completely oblivious of his actions. The two blink at each other, the realisation of what just transpired taking a moment to sink in. 

“D-did you just…” Alondra tries, brain helpfully turning to goo as her face heats up.

“Potatoes! We, um, we should probably pick them up before they get dirty!” Lukas knows they’re already dirty, what with growing underground and all but it was as good an excuse as he could get to hide his burning embarrassment, inwardly freaking out and silently thanking Alondra for stuttering out a “s-s-sure!” as she bends down to pick up the dastardly vegetables, inwardly screaming at this predicament.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey there, stranger!  
> if you liked this fic please leave a kudos and comment down below what you liked!  
> see you in the next one!


End file.
